The Little Love Triangle
by ExtraSaucePlease
Summary: Ariel, friends with Belle, Cinderella, and Aurora, finds herself trying to not only fit in, but attempts to forget about her feelings for her best friend's crush. Her crush for Adam is discovered by Cinderella, who might not be looking out for Ariel as she says. Ariel has herself a problem, and adding to it all, she meets a handsome football player with black hair who confuses her.
1. Chapter 1

"And that is how we all ended up falling into the ball pit, because of him!"

We all threw our heads back, laughing. Belle pointed at Adam, while playfully poking him in the stomach. He grabbed her finger and held it in his hands. I watched him do this, and felt strange, as if I didn't want it to happen. They gazed into each other's eyes, practically shaping their eyes into hearts. I looked over Adam. He was wearing a white shirt and his jeans. This was the classic Adam look. I looked around, seeing everyone minding their own business. I saw Aurora sipping her strawberry milkshake and Philip casually holding her fingertips. Cinderella next to her had her brownie but she wasn't eating it. She wasn't doing anything with her hands. I met her eyes. They were staring right at me. Her blue eyes piercing into mine. She had her eyebrow raised and gave me a look of confusion. As if she wanted to figure me out. Maybe she saw me looking at Adam. Even though I wasn't doing anything wrong. It's not like Belle and him are dating. I can look at him if I want. But I wasn't. I wasn't looking at him like that. I looked away.

...

Inside the girls restroom, I took out my red lipstick from my bag. I puckered my lips into the mirror and applied the red juicy pigment all over my lips. *smack* *smack*. I don't need the lipstick, it just compliments my hair and brings out my eyes. I saw Cinderella enter the room through the mirror.

Her hair tied together into a bun with a blue handkerchief, leaving a few strands out to make a hair statement. She, unlike me, wore eyeliner and had her eyebrows done. Her blush added to her fair face and her pink lips formed a smile.

"Hey, Ari."

She stood next to me and took out her own lipgloss from her school bag and applied it.

"So what was up with you in the morning?" She asked. It was her turn to smack her lips.

"What could mean? Ha ha, you were the one that was looking st me. I was looking at your brownie." Cringe cringe cringe. At her brownie? Really? At least I didn't completely lie.

She faced me, looking real serious she said, "You were checking out Adam. I saw you."

"What? Me? Adam? No! I, I'm just observant and I, you know, was just looking at everyone. Which includes Adam, yes, but nope! Just casually staring..." I immediately fell silent. She stared at me, her lipgloss in her bag, her bag strapped around her hand, and now her hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine, if you were looking at him, if your intentions were...what I think they were. But Belle, she's going to freak when she finds out, you know how much she likes him." She made a pouty face.

"No, no, no, she won't because she won't find out because I don't like him!" I shook her hand off and shoved my lipstick into my bag. "Please, Ella, you can't tell her. I can't do this to her. I don't even know if I do even like him."

She fixed her tucked in shirt into her shorts, twirled a lock of my hair and walked past me as she said, "I think this can be our little secret, if you can tell me you won't go after him." She paused.

I froze, blanked, really.

"Yeah. Of course, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella knows now, and I can't really do anything about it except to move on. But how am I supposed to move on, when he's always there.

I take my seat at the back of the classroom. Flounder is already there with his head down. His thin features are being hidden by his baggy blue sweater and his black cap that he's wearing, even though there isn't any sun outside, or especially, inside.

"Hey, " I tap his hat and he jerks up. "Sure, you can wear that indoors, inside a classroom?"

He laughs. I like it when he laughs or smiles. He's like an innocent fish that has been loved and cared for by a loving family and doesn't know that there are sharks out in the real world. He's like a reminder of all the good things.

"If they tell me something, I'll take it off, I won't argue. But so far, only an annoying redheaded girl has said something and I normally don't listen to those."

I dramatically gasp, acting insulted. We laugh, apparently attracting attention because a football player looks at us. He waves and am forced to smile. I don't even know him.

"So, what? Over the summer you started hanging out with the jocks?"

"Uh, what? What is that supposed to mean?" I ask, confused because Flounder almost sounded jealous.

He just stares at me and says nothing.

I look back at the football player. He has really dark hair but really light blue almost gray eyes. He's wearing a white shirt and a red belt to hold up his jeans. His style reminds me of Adam's. I guess all football players shop at the same store. I look at his feet, and see something different from the others. He's wearing boots, leather boots. I'd never seen any guy wear leather boots, especially a football player.

I decide to look at his face, see his really blue eyes... his blue eyes that are staring at me staring at him.

I quickly shift my gaze into my hands. I am forced to look at my bag that I had plopped onto the desk.

I look back and he is still looking at me. He smiles. I smile. We both smile, but his is sincere and mine is not.

...

"So then after we get ice cream, maybe we can check out the new restaurant. Or maybe we should go eat and then get ice cream..."

I'm not listening to Flounder, and I would feel bad if I could actually feel anything right now.

All I can focus on right now is Adam, who is there standing next to Belle in front of the exit.

"Hey! Ariel, are you even listening to me?" Flounder waves a hand over my face and follows my gaze. "Oh. I get it. You are checking out the Captain of the Football team." He nods his head as if it was obvious.

"What? No, Flounder! Why would you say that, no. He is not my type, he's..."

"Not your type, sure. I'll meet up with you at your place on Sunday to go to the restaurant. I'll text you, too...You'll probably forget." He waves as he walks away. His bright yellow bag highlighting his path.

After he's completely gone I walk over to Belle and Adam.

"Oh hey, Ari! Let me just say goodbye to Adam and then we can head to my place," she turns and says to him. "Call me tomorrow in the morning. We can go get coffee and a donut before school."

"Okay, maybe after school, then, we can go see a movie."

Belle turns red. She softly laughs and we turn to leave.

"Isn't he great?" She whispers to me.

"Yep. Just great." I say.


End file.
